Twisted Fate
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposted to FFN. M for themes/topics. Set before the game, Chaos/Yesuha OOC at times. A project has been put into motion. It involves the Zohar and Cloning. Bringing a silver-haired man out of the shadows. Will he find what he has been looking for? Will he be able to prevent the coming crisis? Only Fate knows, and she is a twisted bitch.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

Dear Readers,

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work's I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user(no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site are clear on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I(at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous(whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they** "****_deem_****"** as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our Own(AO3), Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - _**Fanfiction and what it is!**_ Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be _**Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not**_. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. of is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

**_Good Constructive Criticism_** (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you, the user/reviewer, feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

_**Bad Constructive Criticism**_ (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving the story. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly(nobodies shit smells like fucking roses, get real). When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap or worse (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because you the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit your needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, or even people, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media ( does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called _**Cyberbullying**_. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last month or two to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on _**Cyberbullying laws**_, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the USA if a person is found guilty of _**Cyberbullying**_, they can pay fines up to 5,000USD(Max) and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user of has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds and to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap or worse, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by an explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) or I block that user from leaving reviews. Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this _**trolling Cyberbully**_, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid to us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact, untrue.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to years ago: the _**"Report"**_ button and the _**"Block"**_ feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Users about other Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to _**Cyberbullying**_ and is a huge no-no.

If a user/Author blocks another User/author/reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, needs to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit **_their_** damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not **_FUCK_** it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, look at that review. I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is **_my_** opinion, **_my_** thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS For the record, I had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"****_allowed_****"** back them. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from , meaning their IP Address). I was scared (_**Cyberbullying**_ was not a thing like that at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies, rape (and subsequential loss of twins that resulted from that) as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. ch 1 Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga or its characters; That right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi & Bandai Namco Entertainment. I do own the OC (Original Character) and do not want her used by anyone, anywhere else.**

* * *

The sound of beeping filtered into their senses as they stirred. Not sure why there was a consistent beeping, they struggled to open their eyes. Only to find their body didn't want to respond, causing panic to fill them.

"Hush, Gabriel, you are okay. Give it another try, child," A gentle, deep male voice said.

For some reason, the voice was very familiar and soothing, though they had no clue who this person was. But they did as told and slowly tried to open their eyes again. Pain flared in the back of their skull, making them slam their eyes shut. The sound of lots of people suddenly

* * *

The next time they opened their eyes was much darker. The beeping an annoying sound in the background. Only to frown. Everything seemed hazy as they tried to focus on the room around them. Only to go still, not that they were moving.

There just off to the side was a person. They were standing just in their line of sight. How dim the room was, they couldn't make a single thing out. Except that the person was merely staring at them. It was odd and a bit unnerving.

When the person moved, they tensed. Unsure of this person, seen through a haze that didn't want to clear up.

"They said you woke up. Though a bit early," The person said in a very soft, deep voice.

This had them relaxing as they stared into almost translucent teal eyes. Beautiful was all that seemed to mind as they tried to use their hand to touch the person. Only to feel immediately drained of all energy.

"Oh, you shouldn't strain yourself. Sleep now," the person, no man said again, in that soft, deep voice.

His words sent them spiraling back into oblivion.

* * *

The next time they woke up, it was painful. It hurt to breathe, even seeing was through that haze that now had a dark gray at the edges. But they could make out a petite figure smiling cruelly.

Not sure why they struggled, some voice was telling them to survive. That this pathetic attempt couldn't kill them, they are moving their body slowly. Acerbating the pain, they were already in. But is seen to have triggered a much loud beeping, red lights flashing.

"_**No!**_" the petite person hissed, just loud enough to be heard over the noises.

A sense of something had them smiling as they heard more people start to arrive. Closing their eyes, unable to bear the pain longer as that gentle male voice that had greeted them the first time they woke up was heard. Knowing everything would be okay.

* * *

Once more, they opened their eyes. They were surprised at being able to see clearly. It made them feel happy as the sound of many voices drew their attention to the familiar voice. It had them watching as the voice led a group of people to the door.

"Now, now, boys. I understand. You'll just have to have patience. Just listen to your teachers and Dr. Faust," the gentle voice said.

The muted grumbling made them feel unimpressed. Yet they were curious about the people the voice person had talked to. As they continued to watch the voice person turn, shaking their head before noticing them.

"Ah, now you wake. That was quite a scare you gave me, Gabriel," The voice person said.

This had them scrunching up their face, showing their confusion, earning a deep rumbling sound from the voice person. It was a pleasant sound, and they decided they liked it.

"You are special, Gabriel. Very special. And I do not know how you are even awake. But soon, I can let you out of the incubation tube. Then you can join your siblings," the voice person said.

At that, they looked at the voice person who just watched them. The dark look the voice person gave was not something they could read. So, closing their eyes, they slept once more.

* * *

It was dark once more when they woke. There was another presence in the room. Looking around the dimly lit room, they saw the person again. The person just smiled on like the smile never left their face. They were lifting a hand to reach for them, needing contact only to be shocked when a barrier stopped them.

"How like you. We cannot touch yet. Soon I'll see you when you are not hooked up to machines in a tube," the person said, voice sounding sad.

Blinking and curling their fingers before pressing their hand against the barrier in a silent plea. One the person, or rather man, responded too. Their much larger hand pressed flat against the wall overlapping their own, making them realize that their hand was smaller than they recalled.

"You should sleep. I've waited a long time to find you. I can wait a bit more," The man said, his voice more wistful than sad now.

The words are spoken like a spell. It is causing them to shut their eyes — sleep claiming them effortlessly.

* * *

There was so much activity. It had them wound up. Today the voice person, another man, said they could leave the tube thing that they'd let them meet their brothers. Not sure about that as they didn't recall ever having any brothers.

But everything was different from their last memories. Though getting out, finding the other man. That was a major priority. They were smiling under a face mask. They watched everything as a loud clang echoed around them. Before, they felt their body slowly lower with the liquid as it drained. Anxiety caused them to tense their body as they felt something hard under their feet, body swaying as a loud hiss resounded in the tube.

It hurt their ears, making them scrunch their eyes almost closed as they raised their hands to cover their ears. In the next instant, the hiss stopped as a door opened up. Still swaying as the voice person, no man, reached in and offered a hand to them. Hesitantly they took it and wobbled out of the tube. Looking around the large lab, seeing many different people in white coats look back. It made them feel scared as they did their best to shift and hide behind the voice man. They were mentally berating themselves because this was not how a proud warrior should act.

_**TBC!**_


	3. ch 2 Intergrating

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga. That right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi & Bandai Namco Entertainment. I do own the OC (Original Character) and don't want her used by anyone, anywhere else.**

* * *

She looked around the large, white-walled room from her spot behind her father's legs. Her tiny body pressed against them as if it was the safest, most secure place in the world. And for her, her world was small, like herself, so yes, yes, it was in her mind. The four others in the room were staring at her. She knew three of them, though she wasn't sure how she knew them.

"Now, now Gabriel, come to meet your brothers," her father spoke.

At this, she looked up, before back at the others. She was noting that the fourth person, a woman, seemed vaguely familiar to her. The woman gave her chills and caused Gabriel to duck back behind her father. She was clinging to him desperately. Only to have her hands be disengaged from his pants and picked up and held by him.

"It seems she is really shy," He said, chuckling as she buried her face into his neck.

A few minutes more of prodding, Gabriel looked over her shoulder at the boys or young men? They all looked older than her. And obviously, they were much taller. They varied in appearance. One was tall with black hair and dark brown eyes. Another was a bit shorter with blond hair and gray eyes; the last was the shortest. He had vivid red hair and brilliant green eyes. Eyes that said he was most definitely trouble.

"Father, maybe she is not ready to be here yet?" The black hair youth said.

This had her narrowing her eyes and frowning at him. She didn't like the lady. She wanted the lady gone, but her voice still didn't work very well. So, speaking was not an option. Sighing, she wiggled and squirmed in her father's hold. Until he got the message and put her on the floor, where she wobbled just a bit, before turning to look at the others. Slowly, she raised her hand and waved.

"Does the girl still not talk, Professor Xavier?" The woman asked, her voice clipped, annoyed, and thoroughly disgusted all in one go, while she smiled politely.

It had Gabriel's skin-crawling as she pressed back against her father. Who simply replied 'yes' and not a syllable more. This, she noticed, had the youths that were her brothers looking at her in confusion, worry, and irritation. The last came from the red-head who she made a point of meeting his gaze and sniffing loudly. It was not her fault; she woke up early. That someone, a woman, had tried to kill her, and she lacked oxygen. No, her body was strange, and she knew it.

The doors to the room hissed open as someone entered, drawing the others' attention.

"Ah, Dr. Faust, is it time for our checkup?" The blond-haired boy asked.

There was a brief pause before a voice she knew all too well was heard, "No, Raphael. I heard that your sister was joining you today. I wanted to observe how she did her initial integration."

The words made sense, but at the same time didn't. But Gabriel had spun and looked around her father's personality to the man with tanned skin, white hair, and tranquil eyes that shone brightly. Her mind recalling those few visits he had made to her while she was in her incubation tank. Smiling, she walked over to him, waving a hand in greeting to him — the sound of various reactions echoing behind her.

"Oh! Well, hello to you too, Gabriel," the man, Dr. Faust said.

This had her smiling widely; she was sure her face would split in half. She was earning a soft, gentle smile from the man himself who crouched down, so he was on her level. Those tranquil eyes were looking into her own, giving a silent message that she understood. It was causing her to frown a little before backing away and turning to look at the others, seeing them staring at her again, with mixed reactions.

"Well, Faust, I didn't think that she would take to you that quickly. Guess that she might just be a good judge of character, yes?" Her father said.

She heard the man, Faust, chuckle from behind her. Her gaze lifted to look at her father, who was amused and intrigued. She had no clue what he meant by a good judge of character. But the words, they felt right to her. As if that was her job, to judge people. Though she was not sure why.

"Gabriel, come meet your brothers," her father spoke.

Nodding her head, she walked the short distance to where the three youths stood. Thanks to Dr. Faust, she knew that the blond was named Raphael.

"Boys, introduce yourself to your little sister," Her father spoke, though it was more command.

The black-haired boy looked at her, his face solemn as he spoke, "I am called Uriel, the eldest of us."

Next was the blond, who had a smug, playful-teasing smile on his face, "I am Raphael, as you now know. And being the second eldest."

The Red-headed youth just crossed his hands over his chest and glared down at her. "I am Michael, Midget. The youngest of us boys."

This had her quirking an eyebrow at him, clearly indicating that she was unimpressed with his introduction. Though she did smile anyways as she bowed and opened her mouth to speak, just to clamp it shut as pain ripped through her throat. It was causing her to cough painfully, acerbating the pain further.

"Gabriel, you are not to speak. Not until we know what is going on with your Vocal Chords. Use your hands to talk. They all know sign language," Her father admonished as he alternated between patting and rubbing her back.

Puffing out her cheeks in indignation, she swiftly signed her name and that she was happy to be finally meeting her family. Which got two of the boys to smile, not that one had stopped, while the other, Michael, just sniffed at her. It was clear he didn't like her one bit for some reason. And the back of her mind kept telling her that she knew why, though she didn't.

* * *

In the weeks following her joining her brothers in their _room_, Gabriel settled into a routine. She was testing high in what was termed Academia area. Her physical strength was lacking in a few areas, such as stamina, endurance, strength. But she rather enjoyed it. She also found that she loved to draw, color, paint. Anything that was done with her hands intrigued her. Including a hobby that she could share with her eldest brother, Uriel. Gardening.

Which was what she was doing now. She was listening as he patiently explained the differences between the various succulents they were transferring from the tiny pots to the larger bed that was kept in a small room that led to a medium-sized enclosed outdoor area or them — nodding her head as she was careful and delicate not to traumatize the plant or its roots.

In short order, they got all of them transplanted, and Gabriel realized that the tiny sprouts looked big in the small pots they'd been in, now they looked even smaller in the bigger bed. It had her tilting her head to the side and contemplating.

"It is like us. We were all small and started; then, we grew after we woke. And then we were brought to the room. Where he had more room to grow further, you being the smallest, can relate to these plants, Sister," Uriel said, causing her to look at him in surprise.

The small smile he gave, which was rare she learned, was gentle and understanding, just like him. It had her smiling in return before she leaned over and nudged him with her shoulder. About as affectionate as she ever got with anyone.

* * *

A few days had come and gone. And it was time for another physical. This had Gabriel both excited and on edge. She was torn between happiness and petulance. They'd be picked up by that woman, who'd watch the whole process and Gabriel didn't like that woman. She was cold, distant. Even politely mean to her while favoring the boys a bit better though the woman showed another face to their father. To Gabriel, it was clear that she held strong emotions for their father. Her being happy was because it was Dr. Faust that did the examinations.

He resonated with her. And she couldn't help it, but she was drawn to the man. His soft voice, gentle manner. That honesty and caring he exuded were just so addicting. And, she was discovering she found him pleasant to look at. Her middle brother, Raphael, had noted this who she liked and didn't at the same time. His personality just grated on her. Teasing and playful. Flirting is what Michael had called it, for anything female. It was disgusting to her how he'd make odd remarks and googly eyes at other girls. Of course, he was turned down more often than not.

But his teasing of her liking Dr. Faust was annoying. And if it didn't stop soon, she would retaliate... physically. It was embarrassing. Her body's reaction to the teasing was not fun. How her face would heat up against her will, that she'd get shy while angry. Which only made him dig at her further. Yeah, another reason for her to dislike Examination day.

Giving a small sigh as she stood up from her small chair and piece of paper where she was attempting to draw a bird she'd seen from the small outdoor space, Gabriel strolled over to where the woman stood just inside the door. Not meeting her chilled gaze as she turned and led them out of the room, into the corridors that would take them to the examination room, and Dr. Faust.

* * *

It was a battle of wills. Neither wanting to give in. And it was over a colored pencil. She hissed the hair from between her tightly pressed lips as she tightened her grip on the end of the drawing utensil, while Michael did the same at the other end. Neither willing to back down and let the other use it first.

"You two, this is ridiculous," Raphael said, his voice showing his amusement over their situation, and failing at sounding exasperated.

This had her making a low growl noise from in her chest. Surprisingly, Michael shifted enough that she was able to pull the color pencil from his grasp as he stared in shock. A small smug smile was curling her lips as she made a few quick swipes to put the color into her picture of a flower, before tossing the drawing utensil back at him.

Standing up, she picked up the piece of paper and trotted to the small room that was hers and hers alone. Taking note that her two other brothers were in a similar state of shock. To them, it had been the first time she had produced an actual sound in the month she'd been living with them. Of course, this would be reported to their father and the others who monitored them.

But she didn't care. She had been practicing just making guttural noises in the privacy of her room. The need to speak with those around her with actual words vs. sign language. It was frustrating to have to be so different from the others. Gabriel didn't like being different, or unique as their father often told her. She wanted to be normal, like the others.

* * *

Gray-brown eyes clashed with blue as Gabriel stared mutely at the woman, A Dr. Lilith Terns. The woman was demanding that Gabriel properly speak to her now that she was made aware that Gabriel could make sounds. She had signed to the woman, who ignored it, demanding she uses words, which she had yet to master. Sounds were one thing, but actual words still made her throat sore. She was damaging her vocal cords.

Getting angry, Gabriel felt a small bit of pressure build at the back of her head. This was not the first time this had happened. It left her feeling ill afterward. So, when the woman, because Gabriel refused to give her a name, demanded again, Gabriel shut her eyes and willed the woman to be quiet with her mind. There was a loud cracking sound of something breaking. And before she could open her eyes, Gabriel felt her mind slipping away.

A part of her wondering what had just happened, while the sound of doors opening and people rushing in. Vaguely she recognized her father's voice, as well as her brothers. Making her glad that these little counseling sessions were videotaped. Maybe her father would realize that this woman was mean to her.

The feeling of her body being lifted had Gabriel trying to open her eyes. But her eyelids were just too heavy. Body sore and exhausted, though she had not done a damn thing yet. With a deep breath, she slipped into the oblivion of her subconscious, not wanting to fight the pull of sleep.

_**TBC!**_


	4. ch 3 Being Special is Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga. That right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi & Bandai Namco Entertainment. I do own the OC(Original Character) and do not want her to be used by anyone, anywhere else.**

* * *

Gabriel curled up into an even smaller, tighter ball under her bed. It had been three months since the incident in the office with _that_ woman. It had landed her back in the Tank. Of course, while in the Tank, something had happened again, twice. She was completely unconscious the whole time as another _mechanical_ failure occurred. Though, something in her tummy told her that it was that woman again, Dr. Lilith Tirns. But she said nothing. Leaving her feeling weak and drained after she came out of the Tank. Her mind still recalling the screams of panic, the yelling of instructions to save her.

At one point, she knew that she had hit her head against the glass as her body dropped to the ground. The fluid in the Tank vanished after something or another happened. All this knowledge she had gleaned by being silent, listless, and just listening in on the conversations going on around her didn't help her. Since her release from the Tank, everyone stared at her wherever she went. Making her feel more uncomfortable and self-conscious than she had before.

When asked if she recalled what had happened in the office, all Gabriel had been able to do was say she felt pain in her head then blacked out after hearing a loud crack. She asked to see the videos, but her father had been told that she shouldn't before explaining that she was extraordinary and was proving it. Well, frankly, Gabriel didn't feel special at all. No, she felt like a freak with how everyone stared and watched as she went from one place to another with her brothers. Refusing to speak or interact, sequestering herself in solitude.

It caused her father much agitation and worry. Dr. Faust, he tried to make her come out of her shell, but she had even closed herself off to him. When she was made to be with Dr. Lilith, she had made it clear she wanted someone else in the room at all times. Then again, the woman had been taken to task for pushing her beyond her limits just because she made guttural sounds. Sounds she now didn't even try to make.

At the sound of her door opening, Gabriel stiffened from where she was hiding. The soft shuffling of bare feet on the carpet caused her to crack her eyes a little. She saw a faint orange-red light flickering before the feet stopped before her bed. Slowing her breathing as she started to shake. This could be another nightmare. Another thing that had been happening since she blacked out. Being unable to talk, needing to scream, and knowing if you did, you'd be in severe pain sucked.

The light went out suddenly before whoever it was dropped to the floor and looked under the bed at her. Gabriel was shocked to see it was Michael of all her brothers. She just stared into the brilliant emerald green of his as he stared back at her. There was silence for a few blessed seconds before he flattened himself onto the ground and wiggled under the bed. His body is just small enough to fit, though uncomfortable.

"Hey, you wanna listen while I talk?" he whispered.

She just stared at him, debating for a few seconds in her mind what he could be getting at. Out of all her older brothers, he was the one who didn't seem to like her. Always picking fights, or trying. She'd cut herself off so much that he'd practically given up getting a rise out of her as he used too. With a small nod her head, Gabriel wiggled further away from him until her back pressed up against the wall. She saw the hurt in his eyes as he dropped his gaze to the carpeted floor his head rested on.

"I know you think I hate you, but I don't," he said again in a whisper. "But that is not it. I was in shock; you were a girl. Girls are strange... weird, and emotional. Thought you were different. You gave back what you got, Gabriel."

She didn't move at his words. Hell, her eyes feel dry and itchy, but she refused to blink as she continued her silent vigil of him. She was wondering where he was going. A part of her was glad he didn't hate her. And it wasn't like she asked to be born a girl. Genetics she heard was something called a Bitch. Whatever that was.

"And... like Uriel and Raphael, I was upset when I heard that you had passed out," Michael continued. "Especially when we overheard Dr. Faust arguing with Dad about Dr. Tirns pushing you as she had. That woman makes my skin crawl, and my stomach feel all sick."

This had Gabriel fighting to not smile. It made her happy that someone else didn't like that _woman_. And from the wide smile that appeared on Michael's face, she knew she was failing.

"You know, you aren't the only one who is special... We all are," Michael continued in that whisper. "Wanna see what I mean?"

Gabriel tensed and narrowed her eyes. It would be nice not to be the only one who was special. Though if they were, why didn't they get stared at? Why was she the only one? With a deep breath, she nodded her head again to let him know she wanted to see. Getting a smaller smile from Michael this time as he moved his arm out from his body, palm upwards, eyes squinting. Then that orange-red glow appeared before turning into five small little flames on the tips of his fingers before he extinguished them.

"I can call forth fire. Raphael can manipulate air; hence he acts like a total airhead, though he isn't. And Uriel, well, he is quiet, calm like the earth that he tends. It is why he can grow anything," Michael explained, his voice picking up some volume.

She was stunned. Gabriel had no idea. What did that make them? Where are all freaks of nature? Why was she not told about this? So many questions ran around in her head. Questions that she felt she deserved an answer to. Then it happened, her body trembled as something in her broke, and it had Gabriel squeezing her eyes shut to try and keep the tears from falling.

While she let out the pent up emotions, she felt hands on her body, tugging at her softly, moving her across the carpeted floor, and not caring what was happening to her as she continued to cry. Silent sobs wracking her body as she was lifted before something was wrapped around her. Then she was being held and shushed. Many other hands on her petting her hair, rubbing her back and just making her feel safe until she cried herself out and slept peacefully for the first time in three months.

* * *

The soft sounds of whispering broke through the fog of sleep, drawing Gabriel to wakefulness. Just as she cracked her eyes, a bright flash filled her vision, making her flinch and hide her face against a wall of warmth and fabric. Causing a few chuckles to resound out in the room, making whatever she was hiding her face against groan irritably before Gabriel recalled the events early this morning — making her face flush in embarrassment as she pulled away and looked into bleary green eyes and grump face of her older brother, Michael.

"You are all loud. Can't you let people sleep?" Michael hissed loudly as his arms tightened around her.

Shifting her head a little, Gabriel saw their father standing there with what she knew to be a camera grinning like an idiot. Tilting her head to one side and then the other to see that her other two brothers were on each side of her. Their hands were resting on her as they smiled contentedly at their father.

"Well, excuse me for seeing something so cute and precious I had to have a parenting moment and get a picture, Michael," Their father teased.

Causing her three brothers and Gabriel to groan in tandem as he laughed. Once, things quieted down the sound of the central door opening and shut, reaching her ears. Curious who was coming so early, Gabriel felt heat rush to her face when Dr. Faust appeared behind her father and had both his eyebrows rising on his forehead.

"Sorry to intrude. I came because no one showed up for the nine o'clock session this morning," he stated as he smiled widely as he looked into the room at them all gathered on Gabriel's bed.

Ducking her head and hiding her face again between the blankets and Michael's chest. She still wasn't sure why she got like that around him, but it had her pouting when she heard all five guys laughed at her reactions.

"Sorry, Dr. Faust, Gabriel had a bad night. Or rather morning, and we all came in here to keep her company," Uriel stated in his soft voice. "And I think with all Gabriel has been through recently that she takes priority."

Her face felt even warmer at the words from her eldest brother. She knew that he, nor the others, didn't lie. It was as if they were unable to, for that matter. Heck, when she had a thought that was along the lines of falsehood, she found at times that she was quite unable to sign it, instead would do the truth. Either way, Gabriel just couldn't help her reactions to the man.

"Well, if you all are still up for it, we can do the basic physical test here. I figure it would be a good thing to be nice since we finally got a smile out of our little girl," Their father spoke up. "That is if you are okay with this, Dr. Faust?"

Gabriel stiffened before jerked herself out of her brother's warm embrace and falling off the bed. The startled silence at her reaction to the suggestion let her see just how stunned they all were. Once she was upright, her hand flew through the words making it clear she didn't want to be treated differently. Or special. That she just wanted to be seen as herself, nothing else, no matter what had happened.

This got a broad smile from her father and Dr. Faust as more heat lit up her cheeks. Gabriel swore she was glowing bright enough to be seen from a reasonable distance in the dark.

"Well, you heard the lady. Get your butts to your room and dressed. Ten minutes and then you are off to the exam rooms you four," their father said in a commanding voice.

As she watched, everyone else filed out, hearing the soft murmur from her brothers at how proud they were of her. Gabriel swallowed and fought the massive wave of anxiety that had taken hold in her chest after waking from the Tank. She was scared of the other people in the building and their wing. They would stare, and it made her feel ill. Some part of her mind told her she was illogical, and their thoughts didn't matter. But being Special was just wrong. She may have been born differently from the other people, humans like her, in the building.

Being treated special was not okay. Everyone should be equal. And Gabriel now knew that her brothers were special as well. Though they didn't advertise it, meaning that they must have the same thoughts as her. They did not want to be brought into the spotlight as the saying went.

Dressing quickly in a pair of faded blue jeans and a small green shirt, Gabriel slipped on the sandals she liked to wear and rushed out of her room and noting that only Michael had finished dressing. Letting her know that as far as the usual routine was concerned that nothing had changed at all. The quick smile she got from Michael told her a lot. That he would protect her and not let anything happen to her. Something she would have never thought of before. When the other two showed up, they gave her that same smile.

A feeling of kinship settled in herself as her father told them it was time to leave. When her brothers moved, they surrounded her one on each side of her and one behind her. They were already showing they would protect her. Making her smile warmly and carefree for the first time in three long months. And it was a good feeling to be able to smile again.

_**TBC!**_


	5. ch 4 Making Things Right

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga. That right belongs to Tetsuya Takahashi & Bandai Namco Entertainment. I do own the crazy idea that I am putting the characters through.**

**Author's note: There is a time Skip here of about six months. It is not large but meant to push the story along as I do not intend it to be an overly long story.**

* * *

Gabriel sat there, legs swinging back and forth as she waited for her examination to finish. She was nervous and doing her best to keep her fidgeting to a minimum. It had been a long six months since that night under her bed, the bonding with her brothers. But now a new problem had cropped up, and she heard talk of something called a Zohar? That word made her feel cold and fearful.

"Gabriel?"

Blinking her eyes, Gabriel looked up at Dr. Faust and gave him her best smile. Yet the way his tranquil and clear turquoise eyes narrowed, let her know she failed. Gabriel didn't want to deal with this. Already Michael was upset with her, and the staff and father were displeased because of what she had done.

Slowly she raised her hands and signed, "Yes, Doctor?"

The way his white eyebrow shot up over his left eye had her head dropping, and the smile (or the semblance of a smile) left her face. Gabriel knew what he wanted to ask. And while she felt the most calm around him, happiest near this strange man, Gabriel didn't want to be there alone with .

"It is just the two of us. Will you please tell me why you did what you did?" Dr. Faust said in a soft, endearing tone of voice.

Dropping her head forward, allowing the loose strands of her hair to shift and hide her face as it felt heated. Gabriel had no clue why of late this happened. Then again, she had hit a growth spurt. Not that it was much; she was almost four feet ten inches now. Which compared to her previous height was only four full inches. Gabriel knew she was short. Yet it didn't explain why she had her heart beat faster, or her face heat and feeling lightheaded when he spoke in that tone or smiled at her.

Again she lifted her hands and signed, "I did it because... I didn't want... Michael felt like he was further behind Uriel and Raphael. So, that he would have someone in the same lessons as himself."

The small sigh that came from Dr. Faust had Gabriel peeking through her bangs to look at him. There was a little knowing smile, dancing playfully across his lips. It brightened up his eyes and made them shine behind his oval-shaped glasses lens, which in turn made her face grow hotter.

"I figured it was for something like that. You are a really sweet person when you are not under scrutiny," Dr. Faust said, his voice taking on a tone that was a bit exasperated sounding. "Now, can you tell me, after thinking carefully, why Michael would be so upset with you for doing that?"

Gabriel sucked her bottom lip in and began to chew on it. A habit that she knew father didn't care much for. It took her a few, long, minutes before she once more raised her hands to reply. Already dismay coursed through her body.

"Because he felt insulted that I tried to be.. .dumber... than I am to match him?"

It was more a question than a statement, yet her heart told her this was the right answer.

"Good," Dr. Faust replied.

The sound of something being set down had Gabriel peeking through her bangs to see him moving towards her. Immediately she tried to curl herself up into a ball, wanting to hide her red face from him. Gabriel only saw his tanned hand land on her knees and pressed them down as he knelt and looked up at her.

"Now, Gabriel, what should you do to make this better with your older brother?" Dr. Faust asked her, his eyes seeming to shine brightly as he looked at her seriously.

Knowing the answer already, Gabriel took a shuddering breath to keep herself from breaking down and crying. It was painful to know her idea of kindness had hurt someone dear to her, and upset others.

"I need to _apologize._"

Her hand flew quickly, earning her an easy smile. The quick and gentle squeeze Dr. Faust gave her knees before standing up let her know that was all that was going to be said. Soon she watched him move back over to the counter and pick up the clipboard and write down something. He wasn't a doctor that one talked to about things, no that was that... woman. Who she no longer had to be alone with. Gabriel had refused to speak to her again, even if there was someone in the room, and it was videotaped. Gabriel couldn't trust her.

"Well, physically, you have done well, even with the growth spurt. And I am happy to see that you're gaining a bit more strength throughout your whole muscular system," Dr. Faust said as if he had not even changed the subject. "I think next visit I will push your endurance wise as that is what seems to be lacking. And your skills to solve problems are still up there.

His words were good news for her, and that meant that her appointed time was done. Gabriel slid from the table and landed with a soft thump before bending and putting on her shoes. Already she knew that he didn't have to talk to her about the issue she had caused. But he helped her that way. Looking up at him, she gave a small bow and ran for the door.

* * *

Silence had descended in the room as she stood there, staring her older brother down. The temperature had risen more than a few degrees with his anger. But Gabriel persevered and didn't flinch under his hard gaze. Having done what needed now, she had to wait for Michael to accept or continue to be angry. The need for his forgiveness was strong, and she didn't hide it from him. Letting it show openly in her eyes and face. Finally, he gave a loud 'tch' and turned away from her.

"I will forgive you this time. But, and I do mean _but_ Gabriel, I will not next time," Michael stated.

Unable to contain her happiness or the fact that she knew he turned so she couldn't see his face when he so _graciously_ accepted her apology. Throwing her arms around his waist, she hugged him tightly. The way he instantly stiffened and the air went from steamy hot to cool let her know she had calmed him and shocked him. It made Gabriel smile as she kept her face buried in the small of his back.

"Hey, let me go. You don't need to be so clingy!" Michael growled as she felt his hands tug at her own, making her squeeze him harder, earning a forced grunt before letting him go.

Dancing back as he spun to look at her, Gabriel gave him a large cheeky smile.

"Well, well, it seems our little Gabi is getting stronger and more impish."

Blinking her eyes owlishly as she felt embarrassed at Raphael's words. Looking over her shoulder, Gabriel stuck her tongue at him, earning a rather comical pout. Uriel just stared silently at her, his dark eyes contemplative before giving a nod of his head and walking to a low table. It was a signal that they all needed to work on their homework.

* * *

"I still don't see this as a good idea."

"You don't need to tell me again. I agree, but the higher-ups want this done. I just fear what will happen when they are exposed to it."

"Right now, it could be disastrous. They are still young and new. And Gabriel hasn't exhibited her ability since. I believe that she is forcefully repressing it now. And there is no mistaking the fact she dislikes Dr. Terns."

"Yes, I have picked up on that fact, rather clearly. But don't understand why? Lilith is a nice person, and other than she pushed Gabriel a bit too far, that caused her ability, or ether, to manifest. There has been no reason for her to dislike her so much."

"You don't know? Well, I will not tell you. Just know that there is a... territorial need in females in general."

"Chaos Faust, did you just make a joke?"

"Did I Dr. Xavier?"

_**TBC!**_


End file.
